


Lift

by kalypsophia



Category: Tatort
Genre: Aging, Claustrophobia, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsophia/pseuds/kalypsophia
Summary: Thiel bekommt unliebsame Post. Boerne bekommt Probleme in einem Fahrstuhl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hust. Ich kann halt nicht ohne Depression und mindestens eine Nahtoderfahrung pro FF. Das wird mir sicher eines Tages langweilig. Bestimmt. Bis dahin quäle ich euch mit ganz viel Hurt/Comfort.

_**Thiel** _

 

Als er hörte, wie Boernes Schlüssel sich in der Haustür umdrehte – keine zwei Minuten, nachdem er selbst das Haus betreten hatte –, bereute Thiel, den Brief geöffnet zu haben, bevor er in seiner Wohnung war.

_Wir gratulieren zu Ihrem dreißigjährigen Dienstjubiläum! Ihre Polizeidienststelle Münster._

Thiel zerknüllte das Blatt schnell und schob es in seine Jackentasche. Boerne sprang beschwingt zu ihrem gemeinsamen Aufgang hinauf und grüßte ihn.

Thiel brummte mit eingezogenem Kopf eine Erwiderung und der Schlüssel fiel ihm aus den nervösen Fingern zu Boden. Ein Fluch zischte über seine Lippen und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht aus Wut mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen.

Boerne frohlockte über den Fall, den sie heute gelöst hatten, und forderte von Thiel ein wenig Teilhabe. Warum lasse er denn heute den Miesepeter heraushängen, es sei schließlich ein grandioser Sieg für die Justiz, und überhaupt, bei all den Umständen, beinahe wäre der ihnen ja durch die Lappen, aber mit ihnen ja nicht, und ob er sich denn nicht wenigstens ein bisschen freuen wollen würde so zur Feier des Tages?  

Die Schlüssel glühten in Thiels Fingern. Den richtigen zu finden dauerte viel zu lange. Er spürte Boernes Präsenz in seinem Rücken. „Na dann, schönen Abend noch Herr Professor!“ Und zu die Tür.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte sich Thiel an den Türrahmen und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Was war das denn gerade gewesen?

Auf der anderen Seite der Wand fragte sich Boerne dasselbe.

 

*

 

Später am Abend hatte Thiel genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Pauli spielte gegen den SV Sandhausen, es war das letzte Spiel der Saison und stand in der 82. Minute immer noch 1:0 für die Hamburger. Keine der Mannschaften würde ab- oder aufsteigen, egal, wie die Partie ausging. Die Spieler dribbelten lustlos im Mittelfeld hin und her. Thiel leerte sein viertes Bier. Sehr unvernünftig für einen Montagabend. Als abgepfiffen wurde, konnte Thiel sich nicht einmal wirklich über den Sieg freuen.

Er nahm den Brief noch einmal zur Hand.

Dreißig Jahre. _Gratulation_. Wann war das nur passiert? Erschöpft sank er auf das Sofa zurück, schloss die Augen und schritt in Gedanken hinter müden Lidern seine Wohnung ab. Ein Drittel seiner Dienstzeit hatte er in Münster auf diesen 61 Quadratmetern verbracht. Das durchgesessene Sofa war ein gefühltes Jahrhundert alt. Das IKEA-Bett aus lackiertem Buchenfurnier war beim Einzug nur als Behelfslösung gedacht gewesen. Der Küchenschrank unter der Spüle ließ sich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr richtig öffnen, im Wohnzimmer hatte er seit dem Wasserschaden der Nachbarn über ihm einen braunen Fleck an der Decke und durch das Fenster im Bad zog es, seit er eingezogen war.

Er kannte all die kleinen Macken seines Zuhauses, ein wenig hatte er sie liebgewonnen, ein wenig war er nur zu faul, kosmetische Maßnahmen gegen sie zu ergreifen. 

Seit er hier wohnte, fuhr er mit dem Fahrrad zur Arbeit.

Seit er hier wohnte, hatte er zehn Kilo zugelegt.

Seit er hier wohnte, hatte er dieselben Klamotten, denselben Haarschnitt und dreimal seinen Sohn gesehen. Das letzte Mal bei einer Beerdigung vor vier Jahren.

Das DIN-A4-Blatt fühlte sich plötzlich sehr schwer in seiner Hand an.

Dreißig Jahre. Hurra.

In fünfzehn Jahren könnte er in Rente gehen.

Hurra.

Und dann?

Die Nachberichterstattung des Spiels war zu Ende. Die Werbung zeigte eine Rheumasalbe, die es der Großmutter erlaubte, mit ihrem Enkelkind lustig auf dem Spielplatz zu toben. Thiel wechselte den Sender, aber konnte nicht verhindern, sich auszurechnen, wann sein Sohn wohl Kinder kriegen könnte.

Bald.

Sommer 1996 in Hamburg. Ein kurzer Hoffnungsschimmer auf fortwährendes Glück war das gewesen, als der Kleine auf die Welt kam.

Und auch wenn er sich ein wenig Nostalgie unbeschadet erlauben konnte, war er noch wach genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Frau ihn sechs Jahre später _zurecht_ verlassen hatte.

„Weil du nicht mehr da bist. Schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr“, hatte sie ohne viel Wut konstatiert. Und sie war traurig, aber nicht zerstört, denn besagte Ewigkeit hatte schon vor ein paar Jahren begonnen gehabt. Und am Verlust seiner Ehe bedauerte Thiel weniger den Verlust eines Zustands als vielmehr den Verlust einer Richtung. Nach Münster war er nur gekommen, weil der ein oder andere Grund dafür, aber letztlich einfach keiner dagegen gesprochen hatte.

Kurz nach elf. Der Einspieler für die Wiederholung einer Folge Traumschiff lief. Thiel schüttelte sich und ging ins Bett.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boerne** _

 

„In welchem Stockwerk ist das denn?“ Boerne beäugte den grün leuchtenden Knopf skeptisch. „Wir könnten auch einfach laufen. Täte Ihnen sowieso mal gut, Thiel, ein paar Kalorien verbrennen.“

„Vergessen Sie‘s.“ Thiel drückte den Knopf ein drittes Mal. „Ich geh doch nicht zu Fuß in den achten Stock.“

„Ist auch ein Geheimrezept für eine trainierte Gesäßmuskulatur.“ Boerne lehnte sich zurück und musterte Thiels Kehrseite. „Wie gesagt, täte Ihnen sowieso mal gut.“

„Passen Sie mal lieber auf, dass ich Ihnen nicht gleich in Ihr Gesäß _trete_ , wenn Sie hier weiter so kluge Sprüche reißen.“

Boerne schwieg und seine Mundwinkel zuckten missbilligend, als er von fern den herannahenden Aufzug ausmachen konnte.

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, Sie hätten die Verdächtige auch aufs Präsidium bestellen können, dann müssten wir nicht in diesem maroden Plattenbau auf einen Fahrstuhl aus dem vorigen Jahrtausend warten.“

Thiel schnaubte.

„Die wär‘ doch sowieso nicht gekommen. Und ich will die DNA-Analyse sobald wie möglich. Aber _Sie_ “, Thiel taxierte Boerne mit einem genervten Blick, „hätten ja nicht mitkommen _müssen_.“

Boerne setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür vor ihnen mit einem Pling. Thiel stieg ein.

Boerne nahm den kleinen Koffer, in dem sich das Material für die Speichelprobe befand, von der linken in die rechte Hand. Er streckte seinen Kopf etwas vor und musterte die graffitibeschmierte Innenverkleidung des Aufzugs. 

„Und die forensischen Details einem Laien wie Ihnen überlassen? Niemals.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

„Einen Abstrich hätte ich schon noch hingekriegt.“ Er hatte seine Hand über dem Ziffernblock. „Was ist? Kommen Sie heut noch?“

Boerne räusperte sich mit staubtrockener Kehle und trat mit einem großen Schritt in die kleinen drei Quadratmeter. Der Boden wackelte. Boernes Köfferchen wackelte mit. Thiel wackelte. Boerne biss die Zähne zusammen.

Thiel drückte auf die Acht.

Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Sind Sie schon einmal in Mexiko gewesen?“, fragte Boerne und nahm den kleinen Koffer von der rechten in die linke Hand.

Thiel starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?“

„Na, hier, _Mexiko_ “, wiederholte Boerne, rückte mit einer Hand seinen Schlips zurecht, räusperte sich und holte dann ein klein bisschen länger als sonst Luft, „amtlich bezeichnet auch als die Vereinigten Mexikanischen Staaten, oder auf Spanisch Los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, im Übrigen das einwohnerreichste spanischsprachige Land der Welt mit einer Bevölkerung von über 100 Millionen und das bei der nicht gerade vielversprechenden Entwicklung des Bruttoinlandsprodukts – wobei das ja nicht zuletzt dem spanischen Peso und der zweifelhaften Menschenrechtslage vor Ort geschuldet ist.“

„Nein.“

„Bitte?“

„Nein, ich war noch nie in Mexiko. Was soll denn die komische Frage?“

Boerne sah auf die Anzeige. Zweiter Stock.

„Ach, ich musste nur eben an meinen alten Klassenkameraden aus Schulzeiten denken, Rüdiger, Rüdiger Vorholzen. Seiner Familie gehörte Großgrundbesitz bis nach Osnabrück, die hatten sich während des zweiten Weltkriegs unter den Nagel gerissen, was sie kriegen konnten, war ja dann auch niemand mehr hier, der es hätte zurückverlangen können, nicht? Jedenfalls, Rüdiger, der liebe, hat es trotz seiner horrenden Leistungen in Physik dennoch bis zur Hochschulreife und einem betriebswirtschaftlichen Studium geschafft und dank einigem monetären Wirken seines Herrn Vaters auch in die Chefetagen eines namhaften Automobilkonzerns, wo er inzwischen dem Aufsichtsrat der Werke in Südamerika vorsteht. Jedes Jahr lässt er Postkarten aus Mexiko-Stadt zu unseren Klassentreffen kommen.“

Fünfter Stock.

Thiel musterte ihn, als sei er geisteskrank.

„A-ha? Und was hat das mit unserem Fall zu tun?“

Boerne schob die Brille ein Stück seine Nase hoch.

„Oh, durchaus überhaupt nichts. Ich musste nur gerade eben an Rüdiger denken und dachte mir, nun, so prestigereich auch eine Stelle in der Leitung eines globalen Konzerns sein mag, dieses Klima dort muss doch schier unerträglich sein. Und die Moskitos erst. Da lobt sich einer doch das gute alte Münsterland.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also in Ihrem Kopf möchte ich auch nicht wohnen.“

Nein, das möchtest du wirklich nicht, dachte sich Boerne.

„Das nennt sich Konversation, Thiel.“

Oder Übersprunghandlung, fügte Boerne stumm an.

„Müssen dazu nicht zwei reden?“, fragte Thiel schnippisch.

„Sie reden doch, oder etwa nicht?“

Thiel schnaubte und seufzte.

Siebter Stock.

Und dann passierte es.

Oder besser gesagt, dann passierte _nichts mehr_.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Spüren Sie das?“

„Was?“

„Wir bewegen uns nicht mehr.“

Ein paar Augenblicke horchten sie beide, der Aufzug gab noch einige langsam surrende Geräusche von sich, die verdächtig danach klangen, als würden sie ins Leere laufen, und dann erstarben auch diese.

„Och ne, ne?“ Thiel stöhnte frustriert.

Während der nächsten fünfzehn Minuten stellten Thiel und Boerne sehr überrascht fest, wie wenig Wirkung Notrufsysteme in Fahrstuhlbetrieben haben konnten. Abgesehen davon, dass die telefonische Gegensprechanlage, welche sie mit dem Sicherheitsservice verbinden sollte, trotz mannigfachen Drückens aller möglichen Knöpfe nicht funktionierte, löste auch der Alarmknopf nur ein leises Klingeln aus, das niemanden in ihrer Umgebung ernsthaft alarmieren hätte können. Ihr vehementes Rufen nach Hilfe und die Schläge gegen die Aufzugwände waren da durchaus lautstarker, hatten jedoch nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Niemand schien sie zu hören oder Lust zu haben, ihnen zu helfen. Ein Blick auf ihre Mobiltelefone bestätigte Boerne, was er schon geahnt hatte. Der Faraday’sche Käfig dieses Stahlmonstrums von Aufzug ließ nicht die geringste Menge von Funkwellen herein und schirmte sie so komplett von der Außenwelt ab.

Boerne zählte bis zehn.

„Wir müssen einfach warten, bis jemand vorbeikommt.“

 _Irgendwann_.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht.

„Im nächsten Jahrhundert vielleicht.“ Boernes Sarkasmus blieb ihm in der trockenen Kehle stecken.

„Ich könnt‘ mir gerade auch was Schöneres vorstellen“, brummte Thiel.

Wenn jetzt auch noch das Licht ausgeht, schoss es Boerne durch den Kopf, und er versuchte, zu schlucken, aber seine Zunge hatte sich an den Gaumen gepresst und es ging nicht.

„Thiel.“

„Was?“

Boerne hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, zu sprechen.

„Wo wir hier schon einmal feststecken, möchte ich gern die Gelegenheit nutzen, Sie in die tiefen Geheimnisse der Physik und der Wirkung von Funkwellen einzuweihen. Wie schon gesagt, ein Feld, auf dem Rüdiger, wenngleich er mittlerweile Dienstwagen fahren wird, die sogar den Wert meines geschätzten Audis übersteigen, nie sonderlich bewandert war.“

Thiel seufzte und lehnte sich an die Aufzugswand.

„Ich werd' Sie kaum abhalten können, oder?“

„Ein Faraday’scher Käfig“, begann Boerne und räusperte sich, „ein Faraday’scher Käfig“, wiederholte er, unfähig, sich zu konzentrieren, da ein anderer Teil seines Bewusstseins gerade damit beschäftigt war, auszurechnen, wie lange der Sauerstoff in der Kabine für zwei Personen ausreichen würde, wenn die Lüftungsschächte verschlossen wären.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs.

„ – ist zunächst einmal benannt nach einem englischen Physiker des 19. Jahrhunderts. Mister Faraday erkannte damals, dass bei einer geschlossenen Hülle aus Metall oder einem anderen elektrischen Leiter eine elektrische Abschirmung auf den Innenraum erzeugt wird.“

Er stellte das Köfferchen mit dem Material für die Abstriche, die er hatte machen wollen, auf dem Boden ab, und lockerte seine Krawatte. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob die Lüftung ihren Dienst eingestellt hatte oder ob der Aufzug von vornherein nicht klimatisiert gewesen war. Es kam ihm stickiger und heißer vor als gerade eben noch.

Aber er war ja nicht von gestern.

Thiel sah auf die Uhr, die Augenbrauen gelangweilt hochgezogen.

„Diese abschirmende Wirkung kann beim Aufenthalt in Fahrzeugen von großem Vorteil sein. Wenn sich die elektrostatische Ladung eines Blitzes entlädt, bleiben die Insassen eines Automobils oder Luftfahrzeuges unverletzt, da die Differenz der elektrischen Feldstärke von innen zu außen zu groß ist.“

Thiel gähnte.

Boerne spürte, wie das Herz an seiner Halsschlagader pochte.

„Da brauchen Sie gar nicht gähnen, Herr Thiel. Das ist Stoff der 10. Klasse.“

Thiel brummte abwertend.

„Wie Ihr Herr Rüdiger konnte ich leider auch nicht mit großartigen Noten in Physik glänzen.“

Boerne kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach einem frischen Taschentuch.

„Nun, so unfähig Rüdiger sich vielleicht auch im Unterricht zeigte, so findig war er, wenn es darum ging, sich Hilfe für die Erstellung seiner Hausarbeiten zu suchen, um wenigstens einige passable Zensuren vorweisen zu können.“   

Thiel legte den Kopf schief.

Boerne legte das Taschentuch auf seine Stirn und tupfte einige Schweißtropfen damit ab.

„Sie mussten seine Hausaufgaben machen, hab‘ ich Recht?“

„Ach“, sagte Boerne und dachte daran, wie Rüdigers kalter Atem in seinem Nacken gerochen hatte. Er, mit Rüdigers Ellbogen in seinem Rücken, das Gesicht nur Zentimeter über der Kloschüssel. Für eine Sekunde schloss er seine Augen.

Dumpf, aber gut hörbar, knallte von fern eine Tür ins Schloss. Thiel und Boerne tauschten einen Blick aus und begannen dann gleichzeitig, energisch gegen die Aufzugswände zu klopfen und laut zu rufen.

Zehn Sekunden. Zwanzig. Eine Minute.

Sie horchten.

Nichts.

Boerne lachte erstickt und wandte sich von Thiel ab, die Mundwinkel gespreizt und den Kiefer verkrampft.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, eins, zwei, drei, vier.

Da begann Thiel plötzlich in seinem Rücken unterdrückt zu kichern.

Verwirrt drehte Boerne sich um.

„Was?“

Thiel winkte ab.

„Ach, nichts. Nur, weil Sie ganze Zeit jetzt über die Schule und Physik geredet hatten, musste ich an meinen eigenen Unterricht denken.“ Thiel seufzte nostalgisch. „Wir waren eine schreckliche Klasse. Wir haben mal alle gemeinsam eine Prüfung in Physik verweigert, indem wir uns auf die Tische gestellt haben.“ Und dann erzählte er Anekdoten aus seinen Hamburger Lausbubengeschichten. Dass die ganze Klasse einmal nachts in der Schule eingebrochen war oder ein andermal den Englisch-Lehrer an einen Stuhl gefesselt hatten.

„Und da hat man Sie noch als geeignet für den Staatsdienst erachtet?“

Thiel grinste frech.

„Die konnten mir nicht widerstehen.“

Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Eine knappe halbe Stunde hatten sie es mittlerweile hier ausgehalten. Boerne spürte, wie eng seine Brust war. Die halbe Stunde fühlte sich an wie ein halbes Jahrzehnt. 

Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand legten sich alle paar Minuten unauffällig auf sein Handgelenk. Sein Puls sprang in Intervallen von jenseits der 130 auf 90. Den niedrigen Ruhepuls erreichte er nur in den Momenten, wenn es Thiels Geschichten gelang, ihn für einen Augenblick abzulenken.  

Boernes Hand legte sich auf seinen Bauch, der aufgrund seiner verkrampften Art, zu atmen, begonnen hatte zu schmerzen. Sein Hemd war nassgeschwitzt, aber bei jedem noch so kleinen Luftzug, der ihn trotz der stehenden Hitze streifte, stellte es ihm die Haare im Nacken auf, also zog er das Sakko nicht aus. Das Sprechen fiel ihm zusehends schwerer. Sein Mund war staubtrocken und sein Rachen kratzte.

Mittlerweile saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem staubigen Boden der Kabine und Boerne bemerkte, dass er immer schlechter Luft bekam. Er atmete seit geraumer Zeit nur noch in den Thorax. Sein Zwerchfell fühlte sich unter seiner flachen Hand an wie aus Beton.

Das Volumen von Luft. Komprimiert auf so wenige Zentimeter Oberfläche in seinen Lungen. Volumen. Breite mal Höhe. Als er seinen Blick hob, um die Höhe des Raums abzuschätzen, brannte sich das grelle Deckenlicht in seine Augen.

Eins, zwei.

Eins, zwei.

Eins, zwei.

Er dachte an Rüdiger und die anderen.

Es half jetzt auch nichts mehr, er konnte ruhig an sie denken, war jetzt sowieso schon zu spät.

Er war wieder zwölf. Er war wieder zwölf, an dem Tag, an dem er wie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, was Machtlosigkeit bedeutete. Er dachte an die überraschten Gesichter der anderen, als Rüdiger ihn hinein geschubst hatte und die Tür versperrt. Er dachte an ihre klingenden, federnden Schritte auf dem alten Parkettboden. Sie waren zwölf Jahre alt gewesen. Sie hatten es nicht verstanden. Sie hatten die Konsequenzen nicht verstanden. Sie hatten gedacht, der Hausmeister fände ihn schon.

Sie hatten nicht vermutet, dass es 48 Stunden dauern würde, bis man Boerne im zwei mal zwei Quadratmeter großen Maschinenraum der Haustechnik suchte.

Er sah Rüdigers Gesicht noch ganz genau. Die Schramme über dem rechten Auge von seinem Vater für die schlechte Note auf die Hausarbeit. Weil Boerne einmal, einmal, einmal Rüdigers miese Leistungen nicht kompensieren wollte.

Februar Ende der 70er Jahre.

Der Geruch seines Erbrochenem im Raum, an den er sich auch nach 48 Stunden nicht hatte gewöhnen können.

Und die Konsequenz einer Klaustrophobie, die ihn seitdem begleitete wie ein treuer Freund.

„Thiel.“

„Ja?“

Boerne räusperte sich hustend, blinzelte, legte sich die Hand auf die nasse Stirn und die feuchten Haare. Das war jetzt wichtig. Seine Fingerspitzen zitterten auf den geschlossenen Lidern und er glaubte nicht an die Worte, die er gleich im Begriff sein würde, laut auszusprechen, aber er wusste, dass es wichtig war, sie jetzt zu artikulieren.

„Ich werde gleich eine Panikattacke erleiden“, sagte der Wissenschaftler in ihm.

Ich sterbe, dachte der Mensch in ihm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thiel** _

 

Thiel hatte das nicht kommen sehen und er schalt sich dafür. In all seinem persönlichen Weltschmerz war er bequem genug gewesen, das Bild für bare Münze zu nehmen, das Boerne gerne für sich und andere von sich selbst zeichnete. Der unverletzliche Lebemann, die unantastbare Krone der Schöpfung, der nichts etwas anhaben konnte.

_Ich werde gleich eine Panikattacke erleiden._

Und dann war Boerne ganz still geworden, noch stiller als er soeben ohnehin schon geworden war. Und vielleicht war Thiel in den letzten Minuten nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen, vielleicht hatte er keine Schlüsse aus Boernes seltsamen Verhalten gezogen, weil – seien wir mal ehrlich – Boerne war schließlich immer irgendwie seltsam, und vielleicht, vielleicht war Thiel auch nur etwas beschäftigt genug damit gewesen, sein eigenes Leben gerade mehr als sonst zu hassen.

61 Quadratmeter Wohnfläche. 30 Jahre Dienstjubiläum. Mehr als ein Jahrzehnt in Münster.

Alles ganz offenkundig Konstanten, über die er sich jetzt hätte freuen sollen. Aber er wusste nicht so recht. Er fühlte sich unfreiwillig an sein Leben festgeschnallt. Und wenn er in Gedanken fünfzehn Jahre vorspulte, wusste er nicht, ob ihm das Ergebnis gefiel. Wozu dieser Weg? Um am Ende auf seinen 61 Quadratmetern auf sich selbst anzustoßen?

Ganz natürlich, dass man da nicht ganz bei der Sache war, wenn man im Zuge einer späten Midlifecrisis tiefenphilosophischen Gedanken in einem Aufzug nachhing, während der Kollege sich gerade auf einen kleinen klaustrophobischen Nervenzusammenbruch vorbereitete.

_Thiel._

_Ja?_

_Ich werde gleich eine Panikattacke erleiden._

Oh.

Das hatte er nicht kommen sehen und er schalt sich dafür.

Aber er war hier, er war Boernes beste Chance, er war jemandes beste Chance, und den Teufel würde er tun, sie nicht zu nutzen.

Und es war gut, in diesem Augenblick im Aufzug festzustecken, denn er verstand plötzlich, dass er nicht wissen musste, wo er in fünfzehn Jahre sein würde, solange er stets wusste, wo er in Momenten wie diesen wäre.

Hier.

An jemandes Seite, der ihn brauchte.

An Boernes Seite.

An Boernes Seite, der ihn brauchte.

Und Thiel musste nicht verstehen, woher die Klaustrophobie kam, die Boerne bis zum Tode ängstigte, er musste nur wissen, dass sie echt war. Und so hielt er Boerne, wie man jemanden hält, der davon überzeugt ist, dass die Wände jederzeit auf einen einstürzen werden. Thiel wusste nicht, wie man jemanden hält, der davon überzeugt ist, gleich zu sterben, aber er nahm all das Leben, das er in sich fühlte, zusammen und steckte es in die aufrichtigste Umarmung, die er Boerne je hatte zuteilwerden lassen. _Wir werden nicht sterben, fühl mein Herz_ , sagte Thiels warme Brust, die sich an Boernes legte. _Ich pass auf uns auf,_ sagte Thiels weite Stirn, die sich an Boernes legte. 

Und Thiels Stimme vibrierte dicht an Boernes Ohr, er war ihm so nah, dass er die Gänsehaut an Boernes Nacken fühlte, aber er würde nicht loslassen. Seine Stimme war tief und rau und durchdringend, sie drang durch Boernes Gänsehaut, durch seine Haut, durch seine Knochen.

„Wissen Sie, vielleicht war ich noch nicht in Mexiko, aber auf Norderney, da war ich mal. 1987 im März. Ziemliche beschissene Reisezeit übrigens.“

Boerne lachte nicht, natürlich nicht, aber das machte nichts, Thiel war geduldig, er ließ seine Brust und seine Stirn und seine Stimme sprechen und er wartete und nach und nach kehrte die Ruhe in Boernes Glieder zurück. Und als Boerne darum bat, Thiel möge mit seinen stümperhaften Versuchen, plattdeutsch zu imitieren, bitte aufhören, da wusste Thiel, dass der Schrecken vorüber war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, ich hätte hier aufhören sollen. Aber das folgende, vierte Kapitel ist als allererstes entstanden und ich hab den Rest nur drumrum geschrieben, von daher kann ich nicht anders, als es dennoch hochzuladen. 
> 
> Bis hierhin ist aber alles ziemlich wundervoll plausibel. Jetzt geht's bergab haha...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thiel** _

 

Nichtsdestotrotz dauert es noch weitere zwei Stunden, bis man sie endlich aus dem Aufzug geborgen hatte. Eine Zeitspanne, die im Anschluss dem Weg vom Taxi bis in Boernes Wohnung gleichkam, da Boerne – zur Güte sediert – sich mit der Geschwindigkeit und Koordination einer betrunkenen Schildkröte bewegte. Einzig sein Mundwerk hatte durch die Beruhigungsspritze des Sanitäters nicht auf Sparflamme geschaltet werden können. Boerne war unterdessen von enzyklopädischen Ausführungen über die chemische Wirkung von Morphinen in einem sehr breiten Exkurs über den mexikanischen Drogenhandel hin zu weiteren Erläuterungen der panamerikanischen Militärdiktaturen gelangt, während Thiel ihm auf seinem Bett die Schuhe auszog und aus dem Jackett half. Boerne wollte aufstehen, doch Thiel drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück auf die Matratze.

„Sie legen sich jetzt mal eine Runde aufs Ohr.“

Boerne setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, versuchte sich erneut zu erheben, aber da schwand ihm schon die Kraft in den Beinen. Ein Gähnen verschluckte einen gemurmelten Einwand. Thiel drückte seine Schultern auf die weichen Kissen und nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase. Boerne blinzelte und rieb sich über die Augen.

Als Thiel die Decke über seine Füße zog, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Thiel wünschte sich, der Sanitäter hätte auch für ihn eine Dosis Opiate übrig gehabt. Er setzte sich mit der angebrochenen Flasche Rotwein aus der Küche auf Boernes Sofa. Er zappte durchs TV-Programm, fand sich unzufrieden mit allen Sendern und stellte das Gerät schließlich auf lautlos. Seine Knie, sein Rücken, seine Muskeln schmerzten, er fühlte sich, als sei sein ganzer Oberkörper verzogen. Er fühlte sich auf einmal, als sei er tausend Jahre alt.

Erschöpft starrte er auf die LEDs des Monitors und blinzelte kaum. Die Teilnehmer einer Latenight-Talkshow auf einem der regionalen öffentlich-rechtlichen Programme diskutierten stumm ein ihm unbekanntes Thema. Die Kamera schwenkte auf das lachende Publikum und sprang zurück zu einem verschmitzt grinsenden jungen Teilnehmer der Runde. Der Gesprächsleiter hielt sich an seinen Moderationskarten fest. Im Subtext wurden Namen und kurze Zuschreibungen der Anwesenden eingeblendet, aber Thiel machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu lesen.

Es wurde spät. Das Sendeprogramm wechselte zur Wiederholung des Prime-Time-Krimis von vor ein paar Stunden. Boerne tauchte verschlafen im Türrahmen auf und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“

Thiel erwog eine Antwort, aber war dann letztlich zu müde dafür.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser, nur weil ich hier einmal, ja, also Sie müssen jedenfalls nicht, wissen Sie sowieso, oder?“ Boerne machte einige Schritte in das Wohnzimmer, musterte stirnrunzelnd das laufende Fernsehprogramm und legte mit einem unzufriedenen Laut die Hand an die Schläfe. So stand er einen Moment da und folgte dem Flimmern auf dem Bildschirm, zur Hälfte in Gedanken.

Thiel saß da und fragte sich, wie sie es beide in ihrer Zerbrechlichkeit soweit geschafft hatten.

Boerne drehte sich um und ihre Blicke tanzten ganz absichtlich aneinander vorbei, sie streiften dabei dieselben Dinge, die leere Flasche Cabernet Sauvignon, Boernes zerknittertes Hemd, das ihm über die Hose hing, Thiels strähnige Haare, die ihm in die Stirn hingen, die Topfpflanzen an den Fensterbrettern, das helle Grau des Flokatiteppichs.

Und während ihre zwei Paar Augen so nebeneinanderher schritten, schlugen sie ganz unwillkürlich dieselbe Richtung ein.

Boerne sank auf die Couch neben Thiel. Als er sich ausgestreckt hatte, berührte die Spitze seines Kopfes gerade so nicht Thiels Oberschenkel.

Und obwohl der Fernseher unsinnigerweise auf lautlos lief, schien es, als hätte sich eine sakrale Stille, die nicht gebrochen werden durfte, auf sie gelegt.

Thiel spürte plötzlich, wie sich das Korsett, das seinen Oberkörper umschnürt hielt, mit jedem Atemzug ein wenig mehr löste. Oh, Sauerstoff.

Es war eine Sache, zu verstehen, wofür man lebte.

Freund und Helfer.

Es war eine andere, den Sinn des eigenen Seins auch fühlen zu können.

Boernes Hand legte sich auf die Höhe von Thiels Bein, wo dessen Knie aufhörte und der Oberschenkel begann. Sie machte dort nichts weiter, sie lag einfach da, sie war einfach da und damit tat sie sehr wohl etwas nie Dagewesenes.

Thiel fand, jetzt wäre ein guter Augenblick, mit dem Existieren aufzuhören.

Das erste Mal seit Stunden schlossen sich seine Lider und er ertrug das Blindsein, das Sein in seinem Selbst, weil ihn Boernes Hand da auf seinem Bein ablenkte, weil sie ein stummer Dank für etwas war, für das sogar Boernes Eloquenz gerade keine Worte fand, und weil Boernes Hand in ihrer Regungslosigkeit eine Stütze zu sein versprach, die Thiel mehr als nötig hatte.

Thiel spürte Boernes Handfläche klein und kühl. Er erinnerte sich an den Boerne von heute, an die Version von Boerne, die er noch nicht gekannt hatte und die kennenzulernen ihm Entsetzen bereitet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich an Boernes fahle Haut, an seine hektische Atmung, an die pulsierende Ader an seinem Hals, an die schweißnassen, eiskalten, zitternden Hände.

Und dann musste er lächeln, bei der Erinnerung, dass selbst eine Panikattacke Boerne zu Beginn nicht vom Sprechen hatte abhalten können.

Thiel öffnete die Augen und sein Arm legte sich über Boernes Rücken und seine Seite. Ganz automatisch.

Die Berührung hatte eine andere Qualität als vorhin, als er Boernes bebenden Körper festgehalten hatte, als er Boernes Schultern eng an seinen Brustkorb gezogen hatte, seine erschrockene Hand an Boernes Wange, und ihm gut zugesprochen hatte, seine Lippen nah an Boernes Ohr, solange bis Boernes Muskeln sich ein wenig entspannt hatten, solange bis Boernes flatternden Lungenflügel sich ein wenig beruhigt hatten, solange bis die Panik schließlich gewillt gewesen war, in die zweite Reihe zurückzutreten.

Jetzt lag Boerne still neben ihm, verstummt, sein Körper hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, Thiels Arm darauf hob und senkte sich regelmäßig mit ihm, und Thiel wurde klar, dass Boerne diese Seite von sich, die Thiel heute so entsetzt hatte, schon lange akzeptiert hatte, denn sonst würde er nicht so ruhig hier liegen können mit Thiels schützendem Arm über seinem Körper.

Und diese Tatsache war überraschend, denn normalerweise diskutierte Boerne jede Schwäche und Anfechtung seiner Autorität von sich fort.  

Heute war das anders.

Heute, des Kämpfens müde geworden. Ohne Scham kapituliert vor einem übermächtigen Gegner.

Kapitulation.

Thiel blickte auf die schwarzen Haarwirbel auf Boernes Kopf. Einige graue Schatten warfen sich dazwischen. Leicht bläulich traten die Adern auf Boernes Hand hervor und kleine Falten zogen sich von den Knöcheln zu der Stelle auf dem Handrücken, wo ihnen dünne, schwarze Härchen vom Unterarm entgegenkamen.

Thiel legte seine andere Hand auf Boernes Fingerspitzen, und dann drehte sich Boerne doch um. Thiels Rechte lag plötzlich alleine auf seinem eigenen Oberschenkel und sein linker Arm rutschte auf Boernes Brust, und dann war da plötzlich Boernes Blick, der den seinen auffing, als Thiel tief stürzte, weit in den Krater einer alten, nie ganz geheilten Wunde, deren Ursprünge er nicht mehr kannte, aber die jeden Tag in ihm wühlte.

Weil er nie angekommen war.

Weil sein Leben sich anfühlte wie eine holprige Busreise, deren Ziel zu erfragen er irgendwie verpasst hatte. Reisebegleiter stiegen ein und aus. Seine Mutter. Seine Exfrau. Sein Sohn. Sein altes Leben in Hamburg. Neustart, allein in Münster. Seit Jahren gefangen im Kreisverkehr. Der Weg ist das Ziel? Na, er wusste trotz allem nicht recht.

Boernes Hand an seiner feuchten Wange. Thiel blinzelte. Es regnete.

Vielleicht hatte er nie gewusst, was er gebraucht hatte, um dieser Rastlosigkeit Herr zu werden. Aber vielleicht machte das auch gar nichts, denn vielleicht hatte es nur jemand anderen gebraucht, der das für ihn herausfand.

Boerne küsste ihn sanft, aber bestimmt. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt, neben ihn, hatte seine Hände vorsichtig, so als müsste er aufpassen, nichts zu zerbrechen, an Thiels Schläfen gelegt, an seinen Kopf, und Thiel spürte, wie Boernes aufgeregt pochendes Herz die Luft zwischen ihnen zum Beben brachte.  

Und Thiel wusste gar nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Die Tränen konnten nicht so schnell aufhören, über sein Gesicht zu strömen. Sie hatten es zu lange hinter seinen Augen ausgehalten, ein halbes Jahrhundert hatten sie sich hinter seinen Lidern versteckt.

Boerne zog sich auf Thiels Schoß, kniete sich rechts und links neben Thiels Oberschenkel, und die Stoppel von Thiels Bart kratzten über den Stoff von Boernes Manschetten, als dieser Thiels Wangen damit trocknete.

Aber Thiel griff nach Boernes Handgelenken, damit er aufhörte. Das musste auch mit nassen Augen gehen. Er zog Boernes Arme an seine Brust und dann prallten ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Man konnte Trost nicht nur auf eine Weise spenden.

Und dann war da doch die ganze praktische Realität, die sie zum Lachen brachte über ihre Kühnheit.

Hast du schon mal? Nein?

Nicht aufhören.

Es war ein bisschen ungelenk, ihre Arme und Beine waren zu lang, die Abstände passten nicht zu den gewohnten Handgriffen, und überhaupt, das, was ihre Hände zu greifen bekamen, passte nicht zu dem, was ihre Hände zu greifen gewohnt waren, alles lief etwas wacklig und manches ging etwas langsamer, und manches ging etwas schneller.

Irgendwann war es spät und kalt geworden und sie hatten sich unter die Bettdecke gelegt und berührten sich jetzt nicht mehr so wirklich, nicht so absichtlich mit den Händen wie gerade eben noch, sie lagen ganz kreuz und quer auf der Matratze, Thiels Schultern ruhten auf Boernes Schoß und seine Füße hingen ein bisschen über den Bettrand hinaus, er hatte die Arme zufrieden auf den Bauch gelegt und Boerne hatte die Arme zufrieden hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

Thiel verspürte den Wunsch, sich zu entschuldigen und zu bedanken gleichzeitig, und wusste, dass Boerne heute weder das eine noch das andere akzeptieren würde.

Entschuldigung, dass ich manchmal nicht mehr weiß, wohin mit mir.

Danke, dass du mir dann zeigst, wohin mit mir.

Also sagte er nichts und ließ Raum für Boernes Schweigen, das durchaus laut das Gleiche sagte.

Entschuldigung, dass ich manchmal vergesse, wieviel Angst ich habe.

Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, wie man keine hat.

Schließlich drang der Tag ein wenig durch die Fensterläden und ermahnte sie, dass bald der Zeitpunkt käme, an dem sie sich dem Alltag zu stellen hatten.

Thiel hatte jedoch im Augenblick gar keine Bedenken mehr, dass er mit Boernes Hilfe schon herausfände, wohin mit sich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel hat übrigens den Sinn, auf die Etymologie des Wortes "Lift" (von altnordisch "lypta" für "hochheben") und den hier anwendbaren Charakter als Symbol/Metapher zu verweisen. Es ist ein bisschen blöd, eine Metapher zu gebrauchen und dann das Bedürfnis zu haben, sie zu erklären, aber gut. Spricht wohl gegen die Qualität der Metapher haha. 
> 
> Anyways, über einen Kommentar würde ich mich sehr freuen ❤
> 
> Eure Kaly, zuverlässige Quelle für Schmerz, Leid und unrealistische Happyends.


End file.
